


Все меняется, но ничего не исчезает

by Plzstopityou



Series: Конструктор [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Group Sex, Immobility, M/M, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking, Submission, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plzstopityou/pseuds/Plzstopityou
Summary: История о том, как у Ацуму и Бокуто обнаруживается взаимная симпатия, а Акааши старается сделать так, чтобы в итоге интересно было всем.Основные пейринги: Бокуацуака и Осаака; остальные имеют скорее фоновые ER, но не получают в самой работе много внимания.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Atsumu, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Series: Конструктор [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101386
Kudos: 4





	1. Сексуальное напряжение

Ацуму скучно.  
Ацуму чувствует, что еще немного — и он точно уснет.  
У Осаму нет сердца — он лежит совсем рядом, но, вместо того, чтобы заниматься Ацуму, занимается договором поставки или чем-то вроде того.

Чтобы хоть как-то занять себя, Ацуму, не долго думая, решает позвонить Акааши по видеосвязи. Уже нажимая на кнопку вызова, Ацуму соображает, что тот сейчас у Бокуто и, вероятнее всего, очень занят. Поэтому даже немного удивляется, когда в конечном итоге ему отвечают.

Акааши на экране один — но в джерси Бокуто.  
Ацуму нравится, хотя, наверное, понравилось бы еще больше, будь это его джерси. После приветствия он сразу просит:  
— Покажи себя.  
Акааши поднимается с постели, ставит телефон на комод и отходит назад — так, что уже не видно его глаз, зато видны бедра, прикрытые тканью формы. Уточняет:  
— Что именно вы хотите увидеть?

Ацуму переглядывается с Осаму, который ради Акааши даже отрывается от рабочей почты. У Ацуму, значит, не получается его отвлечь, а у Акааши выходит — и это несмотря на то, что он сейчас даже не с ними!  
Но на это Ацуму почти не злится — у них с Осаму ещё вся ночь впереди, а вот Акааши все пропустит, неудачник.  
Хотя, можно ли назвать неудачником того, кто только что трахался с Бокуто?

— Вы никогда не знаете, что вам нужно на самом деле. — Слышит Ацуму голос Акааши, которому надоедает ждать. — Мне постоянно приходится придумывать что-то самому.

И, после этого, разворачивается к камере спиной, чуть прогибается в пояснице, задирает джерси, оголяя ягодицы. Одну оттягивает в сторону, и даже не самое высокое качество видео не способно скрыть деталей — дырка у Акааши натертая, темно-розовая и неплотно сомкнутая.

Ацуму думает о том, что хотел бы вылизать Акааши прямо сейчас. Он почти озвучивает мысль — но сделать этого не дает чужой голос:  
— Я бы хотел вылизать тебя сейчас.

Ацуму просто поверить не может.

— Эй! — толкает он Осаму в бок и возмущается, — это я хотел сказать!  
— Ты хотел, а я сказал, — пожимает Осаму плечами, морщась от боли. — Быстрее надо соображать.  
Акааши разворачивается, опускает лицо на уровень камеры интересуется:  
— Я вам не мешаю?

Ацуму едва подавляет в себе желание снова пнуть брата.  
— А куда ты дел Бокуто? — меняет тему Осаму.  
— Он в ванной. И, полагаю, это надолго.  
— Ты так сильно его вымотал? — игриво спрашивает Ацуму, похабно двигая бровями.  
— ВЫ его так сильно вымотали, — сверкнув глазами, отзывается Акааши. — Вы специально его задержали? Зная, что я жду?

Вместо внятного ответа Ацуму только показывает язык. Он действительно специально задержал Бокуто, но вовсе не для того, чтобы досадить Акааши. У него были на то свои причины.

Осаму чем-то отвлекает Акааши, и Ацуму даже не слышит, чем именно, на время зависнув в своих мыслях. Спустя несколько минут он не выдерживает и выпаливает:  
— Так, я должен сделать заявление! — и, дождавшись паузы, добавляет, — я хочу трахнуться с Бокуто.

Осаму удивленно приподнимает одну бровь.  
— С чего бы вдруг?  
— С того, что он смотрит! Смотрит не так, как раньше! Между нам сексуальное напряжение, которое потенциально может помешать игре, — абсолютно серьезно оправдывается Ацуму.  
— Как интересно ты оправдываешь свою неспособность отдать хороший пас, — не менее серьезно отвечает ему Осаму.

Ацуму угрожающе рычит и отпихивает Осаму от себя, жалея, что это он сам сейчас лежит на краю кровати и не может столкнуть с нее это недоразумение. Осаму фыркает и отодвигается сам, исчезая из кадра и возвращаясь к своим невероятно важным и срочным документам.

Вопреки прогнозам Акааши, Бокуто возвращается быстро — и он вовсе не кажется сонным или уставшим. Скотина энергичная.

— А мы тут с Ацуму болтаем. Он хочет с вами переспать, Бокуто-сан, — мгновенно сдает его Акааши.  
Ацуму теперь хочет разбить себе лицо рукой.  
— Акааши! У тебя есть чувство такта? — негодует он.  
— Откуда вы вообще знаете такие слова? — не меняясь в лице, отвечает Акааши.

Ацуму окружают одни предатели: мало того, что Акааши язвит, так ещё и рядом беззвучно смеётся Осаму, закусив кулак.  
Зато вот Бокуто, кажется, очень рад новостям.  
Он целует Акааши в макушку, присаживается рядом с ним, обнимая за талию, а свободной рукой машет в камеру:  
— Привет! Я тоже хочу с тобой переспать!

Так как ситуация уже явно вышла из-под какого-либо подобия контроля, Ацуму решает и дальше пустить все на самотек. Реагируя на слова Бокуто, он победоносно вскидывает кулак и частит:  
— Я же говорил, я же говорил! Между нами сексуальное напряжение.  
— Да с вами никто и не спорил, не придумывайте, — легко усмехается Акааши, поглаживая Бокуто по бедру.  
Очень красивому бедру.  
Ацуму не понимает, почему он не замечал того, насколько Бокуто привлекательный, раньше. Столько потерянных возможностей.

— Ты это серьезно? — на всякий случай уточняет Ацуму, обращаясь к Бокуто. — Мы же в одной команде и все такое.  
Тот энергично кивает и говорит:  
— Ну да. И что?

Для Бокуто все очень просто. Он не сомневается ни в чем — а сразу делает, если выдается возможность. Пожалуй, иногда это раздражает, но вот в конкретной сложившейся ситуации — это скорее плюс.

— Только у меня условие, — заявляет Акааши. — Что с вами будет делать Бокуто-сан — решаю я.  
— А у Бокуто-сана нет своего мнения? — ехидничает Ацуму исключительно из вредности. Ему, по большому счету, все равно.

Бокуто хмыкает и глядит на Акааши с такой любовью, что ее почти можно ощутить через экран. Ацуму так пробирает, что он, не задумываясь, машинально тянется к ладони Осаму и сжимает ее своей.

— У меня есть мнение, и оно заключается в том, чтобы слушаться Акааши, — слышится голос Бокуто, налюбовавшегося, видимо, чужим лицом. — Во-первых, это разумно. Во-вторых, у него самые лучшие идеи!

Ацуму негромко смеётся — Бокуто, рассуждающий о разумности — это нечто. Но, как ни странно, он на сто процентов прав. Ацуму знает, что бывает, если не слушаться Акааши — не убранная с тумбочки линейка очень красноречиво напоминает об этом. У Осаму, например, до сих пор не до конца сошли следы с задницы — сам виноват, конечно, нарывался и был очень, очень дерзким, в результате чего получил куда больше ударов, чем Ацуму.  
Хороший был день.  
Так что прав Бокуто по обоим пунктам — идеи у Акааши в самом деле что надо.

— Ладно, — тянет Ацуму, — пусть Акааши решает, если ему так охота все держать под контролем.  
— Вот и договорились, — с улыбкой произносит Акааши. — Я все вам сообщу, ждите. А сейчас — думаю, у нас обоих есть дела поважнее, чем разговоры.

Ацуму соглашается, бросив беглый взгляд в сторону, и прощается, надеясь, что Осаму закончил свои скучные рабочие дела и готов уделить ему внимание. Последнее, что он видит на экране, перед завершением звонка — как Акааши нежно целует Бокуто в линию челюсти.


	2. Ацуму

Ацуму начинает ощущать покалывающее предвкушение еще на выходе из дома.  
С каждой минутой пути оно нарастает, становится заметнее, заставляет нетерпеливо бежать по ступеням, не тратя время на лифт, и несколько раз настойчиво жать на кнопку дверного звонка, ожидая момента, когда его впустят в квартиру Акааши.

Сама территория Ацуму хорошо знакома, да и встречи их неизменно заканчиваются чем-то приятным — и сегодняшняя определенно не станет исключением — но присутствие еще одного, нового именно в этом качестве человека, делает ситуацию заметно более волнительной.  
В хорошем смысле.

Дверь открывает Бокуто.  
До того, с утра, они уже виделись — и как ни в чем не бывало разошлись после тренировки, хотя оба знали, где и как проведут вечер. Ацуму понятия не имеет, как Бокуто удалось сохранять невозмутимость — нет, он, пожалуй, вёл себя ещё более нелепо, чем обычно, да и шумел сильнее, чем вся остальная команда (и это с учётом Хинаты!). Зато играл, не отвлекаясь, и все пасы принимал идеально, отточенными и хлесткими движениями впечатывая мячи в пол или, если ребятам по ту сторону сетки везло — в их блоки. 

Ацуму, признаться, ждал от него большего ребячества — каких-нибудь шуточек на грани, поигрывания бровями или хотя бы долгих томных взглядов. Впрочем, когда он озвучил это Осаму, тот только расхохотался и сказал:  
— Уверен, он думает про тебя тоже самое. И ты же как-то держишься, не ведёшь себя как малолетка, у которой наконец случится первый секс?

Ацуму и правда держался — хотя, стоило посмотреть на голую задницу Бокуто в душе, и ему до жути захотелось похабно засвистеть и похвастаться перед остальными «а я сегодня буду с ним трахаться». Желание было глупым, но задница у Бокуто и правда была на десять из десяти.

— Привет, — здоровается Ацуму первым. — Не хочешь меня пустить?  
Бокуто чуть заметно вздрагивает, оторвавшись от разглядывания Ацуму с ног до головы — ей богу, как будто больше не представится шанса — и только тогда отодвигается, давая дорогу.

Пока Ацуму стаскивает кроссовки и вешает ветровку на крючок, из кухни выходит Акааши. На нем надеты свободная футболка и длинный, доходящий до середины бедер, кардиган — Акааши кажется домашним, уютным и совершенно безобидным. Прямо как в их первую встречу.

Ацуму совершенно не понимает, как кто-то может выглядеть так хорошо в подобных шмотках — вот он сам точно выглядел бы глупо, а Осаму выглядел бы еще глупее. Того же Бокуто сложно было даже представить в чем-то таком, но вот Акааши эта уютность была поразительно к лицу.

Ацуму витает в своих мыслях, а Акааши прислоняется к косяку, чуть склонив голову набок, и улыбается одной из своих «скоро-что-то-будет» улыбок.  
— Вы пришли.  
— А ты не ждал? Думал, что я сдам назад?  
— Не думал, — качает головой Акааши, — но мне приятно констатировать факт, что вы здесь. А вот Бокуто-сан нервничал.  
— Акааши! — восклицает Бокуто, укоризненно глядя на того. — Я не нервничал, — произносит, обращаясь уже к Ацуму, — я просто переживал.

— Из-за чего? — уточняет Ацуму уже из ванной, стараясь перекричать шум воды.  
Бокуто отвечает, когда он снова выходит в коридор:  
— Что я день перепутал и ты придешь не сегодня. Или типа того. Ты был таким собранным на тренировке, вот я и подумал, понимаешь, что вдруг сегодня ничего и не будет? А я уже приготовился!

Ацуму не то чтобы очень понимает, но реакция Бокуто его забавляет и, чего уж скрывать — подпитывает самолюбие.  
Значит, все-таки ждал встречи. Да еще и готовился — впрочем, учитывая энтузиазм, с которым Бокуто согласился участвовать в этой затее, это вполне логично.

— Выпьете что-то, Ацуму-сан? Может, хотите есть? Или сразу к делу? — спрашивает Акааши. Его вежливость и гостеприимство неизменны.  
— К делу. Еда у меня есть и дома — даже в достатке. А вот наличием Бокуто похвастаться не могу.

По тому, как в ответ смотрит Акааши, можно понять — он доволен его выбором.  
Бокуто подмигивает Ацуму и говорит:  
— Но сегодня я в твоём распоряжении. Наслаждайся.  
— Не сомневайся, — скалится он в ответ. — Так и будем стоять в коридоре?  
Акааши приподнимает одну бровь, фыркает и манит их с Бокуто за собой, в спальню.

И уже там Ацуму осознаёт, что не особенно знает, что ему нужно делать. Хотя цель его визита предельно ясна, и неловкости между ним и Бокуто не наблюдается — Ацуму все же стоит столбом посреди комнаты, пытаясь сообразить — к кому подойти, куда деть руки и думает о прочих, тому подобных, глупостях. Судя по почти незаметной морщинке на лбу Бокуто — тот тоже слегка растерян, хотя ещё минуту назад предлагал всего себя.

Ситуацию спасает Акааши.  
Как всегда.

Он подходит к Ацуму, кладет одну руку ему на шею, перебирая пальцами в невесомой ласке, пока его вторая рука мягко оглаживает предплечье, и целует — сразу проскальзывает языком в рот, ведет им по кромке зубов, лижет нёбо. Ничего особенного, ничего такого, чего бы они не делали каждый раз — но Ацуму все равно ведет с удивительной силой — возможно от того, что он слышит шумный выдох Бокуто за спиной Акааши.

Спустя преступно малый промежуток времени теплые пальцы исчезают с его кожи, и Акааши отходит на шаг назад, попадаясь в объятия подкравшегося совсем близко Бокуто. Акааши приходится повернуть голову, чтобы найти его губы своими, и их поцелуй выходит немного смазанным, неглубоким — и все же очень чувственным. Красивым.

— Сколько вы уже вместе? — вырывается у Ацуму вопрос. В совместных движениях Бокуто и Акааши видится привычка, знание — хотя нет, не знание, скорее — что-то на уровне выработанных рефлексов, позволяющее точно определить, что сделает твой партнер в следующий миг. Ацуму ловит себя на мысли, что они с Осаму, вероятно, со стороны выглядят как-то так же — и это отзывается в нем теплым неярким удовольствием и неуместной щекоткой в носу.

Бокуто отвечает, нехотя отрываясь от Акааши:  
— С его выпуска. Я ждал так долго! Но это стоило того.  
Акааши смеётся — не привычным грудным смехом, а скорее хихикает — и это даже чуточку шокирует, потому что никак не вяжется с его образом. Он тоже говорит:  
— Бокуто-сан стеснялся звать меня на свидание. А когда пытался я — сбегал, боясь, что я раскрыл его симпатию ко мне.  
Ацуму усмехается:  
— Раскрыл? Бокуто? У него же на лице все написано, если он каким-то волшебным образом умудряется сдержать слова.  
— Эй! — возмущается Бокуто. — Я не такой простой!  
— Конечно нет, — соглашается Акааши, заводя руку назад и запуская ее в волосы Бокуто — от незамысловатой ласки тот довольно щурится. — Вот только о вашей невероятно секретной симпатии знала вся команда. Если не вся Фукородани — что даже более вероятно, ведь я не играл в волейбол, а все же был осведомлен о ней.

Прежде чем Бокуто начинает спорить, Акааши зовёт Ацуму поближе и снова утягивает в поцелуй. А когда разрывает его, говорит:  
— Теперь ваша очередь.  
Ацуму медлит, как и Бокуто, и тогда Акааши чуть смещается, отклоняется вбок, чтобы через него им было удобнее тянуться друг к другу и просит еще раз:  
— Давайте, ну же. Не поверю, что вы смущаетесь.

Эти слова подстегивают Ацуму — и Бокуто, очевидно, тоже — они совершают движение навстречу, сталкиваются носами, с непривычки не могут подстроиться друг под друга, двигаясь асинхронно, но все же справляются.  
И как же оказывается хорошо — целоваться с Бокуто. Тот не напирает, не борется за преимущество, но в то же самое время в его действиях нет излишней расслабленности и лености. От поцелуев Бокуто — умелых, жарких — внизу живота начинает скапливаться томление, а ноги предательски слабеют.  
Даже стыдно, что так скоро.

Когда Ацуму открывает глаза, он видит, как Акааши, извернувшись в кольце рук Бокуто, внимательно наблюдает за каждым их действием — и кажется, он весьма удовлетворён.  
— Нравится? — самодовольно спрашивает Ацуму, облизывая нижнюю губу.  
Акааши и не думает отпираться.  
— Нравится. Понравится ещё больше, когда вы будете продолжать.  
Он касается губами уголка рта Бокуто и просит выпустить его — но только для того, чтобы сместиться за спину Ацуму, подталкивая к Бокуто вплотную. Ацуму закидывает руки тому на плечи и негромко смеётся, когда Бокуто устраивает свои на его ягодицах.

— Может обсудим подробности? Мне понадобится мое стоп-слово? — с ухмылкой уточняет Ацуму, все еще не знающий, что его ждёт.  
Акааши горячо дышит ему в шею, кончиками пальцев вслепую обводит губы и отзывается:  
— Я надеюсь, что не понадобится, на самом деле.  
— Ты понял, что я имею в виду.  
— Определённо. Скажи его для Бокуто, — велит Акааши, и Ацуму слушается — конечно же он слушается — и выдыхает нужное слово прямо в губы Бокуто, тут же увлекая его в новый поцелуй.  
— Вы молодец, — хвалит Акааши, неспешно расстегивая рубашку Ацуму, пока Бокуто, не отвлекаясь, одной рукой легко справляется с молнией на штанах. — Продолжайте в том же духе.

Избавив Ацуму от одежды — Акааши отступает, ловко подбирает стянутые и сброшенные прямо на пол тряпки, укладывая их на один на из стульев в подобии порядка — Бокуто в одно движение снимает и свою футболку, оставаясь только в штанах, и тянет Ацуму в сторону кровати.

Бокуто хочется потрогать: провести руками по крепкому рельефному прессу, сжать в ладонях упругие грудные мышцы, оценить твердость бицепсов и трицепсов. Даже при том, что сам Ацуму своей физической формой более, чем гордится, Бокуто — ходячее пособие по анатомии, обладатель действительно впечатляющего тела.

Но даже это простенькое желание ему исполнить не дают: Акааши снова неслышно оказывается сзади, и просит:  
— Руки за спину, — тем самым тоном, на который у Ацуму была вполне однозначная, и уже ставшая неосознанной, реакция.

Ацуму делает, как ему велено, но оборачивается через плечо и интересуется:  
— Что ты все-таки задумал?  
Акааши, в процессе обмотки его предплечий веревками — не туго, но крепко, возможности выбраться не будет — отвечает:  
— Бокуто-сан вас отшлепает. Для начала. И, к слову, — я планирую все это заснять.  
Ацуму шутит:  
— Ты собрал нас здесь, чтобы нажиться после на скандальной слитой в интернет записи? — и тут же, когда осознает, что именно сказал Акааши, вскидывается, — стоп, что? Ты сейчас серьёзно?

Ацуму рефлекторно дергается, опускает руки, мешая закончить обвязку, но Бокуто подается вперед, наваливаясь на него, мягко обнимает за локти, не давая двигаться, и влажно целует в шею. Ацуму позволяет себе насладиться ощущением чужих губ и языка ровно пять секунд, прикрыв на время глаза — и вновь обращается к Акааши, стараясь не выдавать своих истинных чувств:  
— Ты вообще руки Бокуто видел? Ты видел с какой силой он бьет по мячу?  
Акааши молча затягивает узлы и только потом обходит Ацуму, присаживаясь на край кровати, глядя на него при этом с нескрываемым скепсисом.  
— И где бы я только мог.

Акааши хлопает по месту возле себя — Ацуму на секунду наивно полагает, что этот жест предназначается ему — но туда садится Бокуто, не раздумывая ни секунды.  
«Хорошо же Акааши его выдрессировал», — ехидничает у себя в голове Ацуму, а потом вспоминает: они с Осаму тоже хорошо научились понимать его без лишних слов.  
— Подойдите, — велит Акааши, и, стоит Ацуму это сделать, как его берут за полувозбужденный член, медленно проводя от основания к головке.  
«Он хочет ослабить мою бдительность», — думает Ацуму, но осознание проблемы никак не помогает в борьбе с ней.

— Бокуто-сан прекрасно контролирует свою силу. Правда же?  
— Конечно! — решительно подтверждает Бокуто, и Ацуму приоткрывает глаза — и когда только успел зажмуришься? — чтобы посмотреть на него.

Бокуто разве что нимба над головой не хватает, таким невинным он старается выглядеть. Ацуму всерьез подозревает, что контраст с Акааши тоже делает свое дело — тот больше похож на демона из самых глубин преисподней — соблазнительного такого, но очень опасного демона.

— Конечно, вы можете отказаться, — подает голос Акааши, не прекращая водить рукой по члену Ацуму — смазки толком нет, но все движения невыносимо аккуратные и нежные, приносящие только приятные ощущения, — но это не то, с чем вы не способны справиться.  
— Хочешь сказать, — прерывисто произносит Ацуму, когда большой палец надавливает на отверстие уретры, — он и тебя? Шлепал?

Акааши загадочно улыбается уголками губ и, глядя из-под ресниц — запрещённый приём, на самом деле! — отвечает:  
— Расскажу как-нибудь в другой раз.

Ацуму размышляет о руках Бокуто со смесью ужаса и восхищения: его действительно несколько пугает скрытая в них сила, потому что мяч, по которому бьет Бокуто, развивает просто сумасшедшую скорость. Но, вместе с тем, нельзя сказать, что это не кажется заманчивой идеей — безопасная опасность заводит, распаляет интерес.  
Ацуму толком ни разу не получал порку рукой — несколько шлепков от Осаму, пытавшегося его урезонить, не в счёт. Акааши предпочитал различные девайсы — он как-то признался, что руки у него устают быстро, но при этом он очень любил оставлять следы: вспухшие полосы, саднящие от любых прикосновений, наливающиеся кровью ссадины и синяки — от мелких, до приносящих ощутимый дискомфорт в течение нескольких следующих дней.

Внутренняя борьба Ацуму длиться совсем недолго — последним и вполне весомым аргументом «за» становится осознание, что Акааши никогда не делал того, что Ацуму бы в конечном итоге не нравилось. И в жизни же нужно попробовать все?

— Окей, ладно. Я не против. Но мое стоп-слово вы помните, да?  
Акааши с Бокуто синхронно кивают, даже не глядя друга на друга.

— А зачем тебе это снимать, м? — все же задает Ацуму интересующий его вопрос.  
Акааши выпускает его член и кольца своих пальцев и выразительно смотрит, отвечая:  
— Да так. Для семейного архива.

До Ацуму доходит не сразу, но когда он понимает, что значит этот «семейный архив» и для кого будет предназначаться это видео, его изнутри словно окатывает кипятком.

Акааши тем временем поднимается со своего места и приглашающим жестом указывает на колени Бокуто:  
— Помочь вам устроиться, Ацуму-сан?

Ацуму хочет сказать, что справится сам, но вспоминает про связанные за спиной руки и нехотя соглашается: ему не хватает только неуклюже завалиться в процессе укладывания на чужие коленки.

— Я справлюсь, Акааши, — уверенно басит Бокуто, — ты пока можешь поставить штатив.  
Бокуто и правда помогает — поддерживает Ацуму, чтобы тот не полетел носом вниз, ерзает и смещается, позволяя лечь на себя удобнее, массирует уже начавшие затекать руки. Когда его большая и теплая, чуть шероховатая от постоянного контакта с мячом, ладонь широким жестом оглаживает ягодицы, Ацуму даже не дергается, успокоенным этими мягкими движениями.

Акааши открывает один из шкафов, достаёт оттуда, судя по всему, вышеназванный штатив и устанавливает его на полу, рядом со своим любимым креслом, стоящим в той точке, откуда открывается отличный вид на постель. Ацуму как-то наблюдал за ним и Осаму оттуда — и остался вполне доволен.

— Погоди-ка. У тебя есть штатив? Почему я не знал? — вдруг решает узнать Ацуму.  
— Вероятно, потому что вам хватило ума не лазить по моим шкафам.  
— Нет, серьезно, для чего он тебе? У вас что, ещё и хоум видео есть?

Акааши, закрепив небольшую камеру на штативе, нажимает пару кнопок — Ацуму не очень хорошо видно, приходится неудобно поворачивать шею, чтобы хоть что-то разглядеть в той стороне — и подходит к ним с Бокуто, присаживаясь на корточки.  
— Любопытство, как и зависть, не очень красят людей, Ацуму-сан. У нас с Бокуто-саном много чего есть — должен же я был как-то скрашивать долгие одинокие вечера, пока не повстречал вас с братом?

Ацуму закатывает глаза — у него есть большие сомнения, что Акааши и до того спал только с Бокуто, но говорить об этом вслух нет никакого смысла.   
Акааши легонько целует его, прикасаясь к губам буквально на секунду. Встает на ноги и целует уже Бокуто — причём, тому достается куда больше внимания — а потом отходит назад, занимая свое кресло. Режиссер порнофильма, не меньше — а в главных ролях подающие большие надежды игроки национальной команды Японии по волейболу. Горячее выйдет кино, определено.

— Запись уже идет, — слышит голос Акааши Ацуму. — Вы можете начинать.

— Готов? — еле различимым шепотом спрашивает Бокуто, и Ацуму кивает.  
А в следующую секунду раздается громкий шлепок.

Сперва сознание фиксирует исключительно звук. Ацуму вздрагивает именно из-за него, рефлекторно подбирается и сжимает ягодицы — и только тогда чувствует расходящееся во все стороны от точек, на которые пришелся удар, покалывание.  
Бокуто раскрытой ладонью гладит его по ушибленному месту, и Ацуму, убедившись, что все, кажется, не так уж и страшно, медленно выдыхает и расслабляется. В этот раз было даже не сильно — громко только.  
Бокуто отнимает руку и практически без перерыва несколько раз шлепает примерно по одному и тому же месту — его движения выверенные, почти механические, и в этом, скорее, их плюс.  
Ацуму чувствует, как кожа наливается теплом — и тогда Бокуто переключается на другую сторону, повторяя свои действия.

Ощущения накатывают волнами.  
Сперва боль кажется резкой, вспыхивающей в каком-то определенном месте — но стоит получить передышку, и она ширится, растекается под кожей где-то рядом с тем, куда попадают удары.

Впрочем, это даже не играет роли.  
Бокуто уделяет внимание всему, не пропускает никаких участков — и вскоре и ягодицы, и мягкие чувствительные местечки сразу под ним, и ноги — все они получают свою порцию ударов.

После очередных шлепков Ацуму кажется, что кожа немеет, потерявшая чувствительность — но это лишь иллюзия. Напротив, стоит Бокуто издевательски-нежно провести рукой по только что оставленному отпечатку, как онемение исчезает, и боль расцветает с новой силой, безжалостная и неумолимая.

Изо рта сами собой вырываются вскрики — сперва Ацуму старается сжать зубы и терпеть все беззвучно, но Бокуто, услышав его громкое надсадное сопение, пресекает это.

— Не стесняйся, не нужно молчать. Тебе больно, я знаю — так и должно быть — и это не гонка на выносливость или проверка на стойкость. — Слова Бокуто доносятся как будто из отдаления, но Ацуму все равно улавливает суть. — Я, нет — _мы_ хотим услышать твой голос.

Ацуму определено не был готов к чему-то такому — но это не значит, что ему не нравится.  
Помимо всего, что он и так чувствует, быстро набирает силу никуда, вообще-то, не исчезнувшее с самого начала возбуждение.

Неосознанно Ацуму пытается сместиться — так, чтобы иметь хоть какую-то возможность потереться членом о бедро Бокуто. За этими попытками Ацуму на время перестает замечать все остальное. Хотя, даже не отвлекаясь, он бы не понял, что Акааши тоже обратил внимание на его неловкие дерганья.

— Приподнимите-ка его, Бокуто-сан, — слышит Ацуму на фоне шумящей в ушах крови, и его тут же бесцеремонно вздергивают вверх за связанные руки, вынуждая прогнуться в спине. Потянув сильнее, Бокуто помогает ему встать на колени — и делает это так легко, будто бы Ацуму совершенно ничего не весит.  
Абсолютно возмутительно и ужасно волнующе то, насколько Бокуто все-таки сильный.

Если до сих пор все ощущения Ацуму были сосредоточены в районе измученной задницы и бедер, то теперь ещё и веревки, которые Бокуто не выпускает из рук, натягивая, неприятно впиваются в кожу, а затекшие руки простреливает — резко и неприятно. Ацуму шипит, изо рта вырывается злое «блять», и за это подошедший Акааши легонько бьет его по губам — не столько больно, сколько обидно.

Следующий несильный, но вполне ощутимый шлепок от него же приходится на колом стоящий член Ацуму. Он закусывает губу, чтобы не выругаться снова, и скулит, совсем не боясь показаться жалким.   
Акааши удовлетворенно хмыкает — о, Ацуму знает, как тот наслаждается, заставляя людей издавать подобные звуки.  
Бокуто оставляет несколько успокаивающих поцелуев на груди Ацуму, а потом неожиданно прикусывает сосок — короткая боль вспыхивает белым под закрытыми веками, но в этот раз он не издаёт ни единого звука, поверхностно хватая воздух ртом.

Акааши наклоняется, двумя пальцами ведет снизу вверх по всей длине члена Ацуму, размазывая скользкий прозрачный предъэякулянт, и тихо обращается к Ацуму:  
— Посмотрите на себя, вы же течете от порки. Не припоминаю, чтобы такое случалось раньше.

По тону Акааши совсем не понятно, что он испытывает — Ацуму знает, что за равнодушными нотками может крыться все, что угодно — от злости до восхищения.

Хочется быть уверенным, и Ацуму пробует наугад:  
— Простите?  
Акааши выпрямляется, ловит лицо Ацуму за подбородок и коротко целует в губы, пока его вторая рука треплет Бокуто за ухом.  
— За что вы извиняетесь? — спрашивает Акааши, продолжая удерживать подбородок и не давая отвести взгляд. — Все в порядке, мне это нравится. Вам же хорошо?

Бокуто щипает Ацуму за нежную кожу под ягодицей ровно в этот момент — он непроизвольно морщится, дергается, стараясь уйти от прикосновения, но все равно открывает рот и четко произносит:  
— Хорошо.

Акааши улыбается, довольный ответом, и за эту улыбку хочется продать душу, хочется постараться, побыть таким, каким его хотят видеть — чтобы она никогда не сходила с его губ.  
Ацуму скашивает глаза на Бокуто — тот ловит каждую реакцию Акааши, осчастливленный одной лишь его радостью. Бокуто кажется безнадежно влюбленным идиотом — и это после стольких лет — и, может быть, Ацуму посмеялся бы над ним, если бы мог со стопроцентной уверенностью заявить, что никогда не выглядел так с Осаму. А уверенности в этом нет.

Акааши отступает на шаг и интересуется:  
— Вы сможете принять ещё?

Ацуму прислушивается к себе.  
В эту минуту боль кажется совсем неяркой, спрятавшейся куда-то на задний план. Ягодицы печет ровным колючим теплом — как будто их растерли грубыми шерстяными перчатками — и Ацуму только примерно, но все же представляет, насколько чувствительна его кожа сейчас.  
Как будто в подтверждение этих догадок, Бокуто проводит ногтями от поясницы почти до внутренней стороны колена, нарочно медленно и грубо, с усилием. Ацуму судорожно выдыхает — полосы от ногтей жжет — но не игнорирует, а цепляется за это ощущение.

Ему действительно хорошо.  
Хорошо настолько, что мысль о том, чтобы прекратить, отзывается в нем раздражением. На порке все, конечно, не закончится — но из ситуации нужно всегда выжимать максимум — так Ацуму живет, и не собирается что-то менять.  
Он отвечает на вопрос Акааши утвердительно, и совсем не скрывает нетерпения — если Бокуто снова уложит его на колени, можно будет хотя бы потереться членом о его ногу, а ещё снова ощутить мозолистые подушечки, оглаживающие его кожу перед очередным ударом.

Ацуму тащится от всех этих мелочей.  
Сейчас, занимаясь чем-то подобным с Акааши и Осаму, Ацуму привык отпускать себя, привык к потере контроля — не только над действиями, но и над собственными реакциями.  
Не то чтобы сейчас Ацуму контролирует хоть что-то — но ему, даже больше, чем просто расслабиться и получать удовольствие, вдруг хочется запомнить какие-то детали. Оставаться полностью сосредоточенным на чем-то одном, конечно же, не получится — так или иначе, а ситуация не располагает. В голове просто не может быть ясно, когда происходит такое, но все же Ацуму готов попробовать.

Акааши снова возвращается на свое место, а Ацуму укладывается на свое — правда кое-что идет не по его плану. Бокуто придерживает член Ацуму, направляя его вниз и располагая зажатым между его же бедер — теперь потереться, облегчить возбуждение будет не так-то просто. К тому же, Бокуто теперь может случайно задеть член рукой во время порки — но по этому поводу Ацуму не успевает испытать страх — мысль вспыхивает и растворяется в общей волне желания, делая его лишь острее.

— Я принимаю заявки, — едва заметно усмехаясь, обращается к нему Бокуто. — Сколько еще ты хочешь?

Если бы Ацуму был способен думать о чем-то, что не было связано с его задницей, он бы обязательно поразился, насколько Бокуто умеет быть серьезным. И ответственным. Куда серьезнее и ответственнее, чем на тех же тренировках.

Но Ацуму не способен, поэтому только глухо отзывается, раздумывая всего секунду над тем, что у него спросили:  
— Мне нравится число одиннадцать.

— Одиннадцать так одиннадцать, — соглашается Бокуто, неторопливо пальцами массируя его влажную от пота шею, а после поднимается ими выше, захватывая волосы Ацуму в кулак. Бокуто поворачивает его голову набок, наклоняется, почти касаясь губами уха, и велит:  
— Смотри только на Акааши. Хотя… Можешь смотреть и в камеру, но не смей отводить или закрывать глаза.

В голосе Бокуто — скрытая угроза.  
До сих пор его тон был мягким и даже располагающим, и Ацуму даже не предполагал, что Бокуто может звучать так — не наигранно и глупо, а очень-очень горячо и даже властно.  
Ацуму теперь разрывается между желанием проверить, что ему будет за непослушание — ведь Акааши тут же подаст Бокуто сигнал — и тем, чтобы покончив с поркой, они могли перейти к следующей части, где его наконец-то будут трахать (в том, что трахать будут именно его, Ацуму не сомневается).  
Второй вариант выигрывает — исключительно потому, что Ацуму убежден — этот раз с Бокуто первый, но далеко не последний — и уже после у него будет возможность проверить на себе все-все.

— Я понял, — кротко сообщает Ацуму, переводя взгляд со штатива на Акааши.  
У того совершенно предсказуемо горят глаза, что причудливо сочетается со сложным, почти напряженным выражением лица. Ацуму бы принял на свой счет, но истинные эмоции Акааши выдает более чем явный бугор в паху — то есть вся «сложность» является не более, чем попыткой сохранять спокойствие.  
Иногда Ацуму поражается — как Акааши, вечно голодному до чужих реакций, это удается.

Бокуто наконец устраивает одну свою руку на растревоженной и пылающей коже Ацуму, второй ненавязчиво прижимая связанные предплечья. Спрашивает:  
— Продолжаем. Готов?  
Ацуму бормочет:  
— В первый раз ты вроде как не спрашивал, готов ли я, — и говорит уже громче, капризно растягивая слова из-за очередного болезненного щипка, — да готов, готов я! Не нужно меня жалеть, я не рассыплюсь.

Бокуто с Акааши одновременно усмехаются, ягодицу обжигает резкий шлепок — и тогда Ацуму понимает, что со словами он погорячился.  
Судя по ощущениям, Бокуто специально выискивает место, где уже наливается синяк, и ударяет, задевая его, или аккурат рядом с ним.  
Ацуму чудом удается удержать тело в нужной позе — оно инстинктивно стремиться избежать боли, тогда как его обладатель наоборот — желает ее.

Следующие пара ударов ещё сильнее, чем предыдущий — пожалуй, они даже сильнее, чем все, что получил Ацуму ранее — или так кажется из-за накопленного эффекта, уже непонятно. Ацуму слизывает кровь, выступившую из прокушенной губы, часто моргает несколько раз — глаза застилают то ли слезы, то ли пот — без понятия, и пытается сделать глубокий вдох. Получается не сразу — но в итоге Ацуму доволен собой и своей выдержкой.

Акааши следит, чуть прищурившись, положив ладонь на пах — он ничего не делает, но его пальцы все равно почти незаметно подрагивают.

Бокуто продолжает — и какие-то из его шлепков все-таки задевают по касательной член и мошонку. Ацуму натурально воет, не сдерживаясь, выгибается дугой на его коленях. Бокуто решительным движением давит на тело Ацуму, не давая ему брыкаться, и в противовес этой грубости совсем легко касается кончиками пальцев наиболее чувствительных участков, на которые пришлись удары.  
Ацуму стискивает собственные пальцы на локтях — наверняка, и там тоже останутся синяки, поджимает пальцы на ногах, крупно дрожит, совершенно себя не контролируя.

— Почти все, — очень мягко говорит Бокуто, — ты потрясно справляешься.

Акааши вторит ему:  
— Ацуму-сан, вы превосходите все мои ожидания.

У Ацуму получается расслабиться — по крайней мере, дрожь в теле немного унимается, а возбуждение очень кстати напоминает о себе. Несмотря ни на что, член все еще твердый, может даже более твёрдый, чем был до этих жалящих прикосновений.

Ягодицы ноют. Боль распространена по всей их поверхности, и, в то же время, словно сосредоточена в отдельных точках. Она кажется разной, сменяющейся каждое мгновение — Ацуму не успевает привыкнуть, как она вспыхивает даже там, где Бокуто сейчас его не трогает.  
Возможно, это лишь игра его воображения.

— Ещё несколько раз, ты выдержишь, — уверенно произносит Бокуто, примеряясь.

Ацуму кивает, не зная, видит ли или чувствует это Бокуто, и, спохватившись, поворачивает голову в сторону Акааши, смотря на него совершенно невидящим взглядом.

Последние удары — Ацуму даже не понимает, сколько их — может два, а может и больше, эй, они же договаривались — одновременно самые легкие и самые невыносимые. Ацуму стонет, ерзает, шмыгает носом, и кое-как терпит, пока все закончится.

Кажется, он выпадает из реальности на несколько секунд, потому что уже слышит Акааши прямо над собой:  
— Вы даже не представляете, как красиво вышло, Ацуму-сан.

Бокуто держит обжигающе горячую ладонь на его пояснице, пока Акааши распутывает узлы на предплечьях. Когда веревки исчезают, Бокуто осторожно разминает руки Ацуму, массирует, забирая своими движениями скопившееся в них напряжение.

Некоторое время Ацуму просто лежит — боком он чувствует, что у Бокуто тоже стоит, а краем уха ловит звуки шелестящей одежды — Акааши, надо думать, наконец решает от неё избавится.

Приподнявшись на руках, Ацуму пытается подняться, но его ведет вбок — и хорошо, что у Бокуто отличная реакция.

— Ну, ну, куда ты, — посмеиваясь, ловит он Ацуму.

Выбравшись из-под него сам, Бокуто спрашивает:  
— Хочешь пить? — и, не дожидаясь ответа, добавляет, — я принесу сейчас. Отдохни пару минут.

Бокуто уходит в кухню, а на кровать присаживается Акааши — Ацуму не видит его, ему слишком лениво двигать головой, но хорошо слышит.

— Я сделаю фото, вы не будете против? — уточняет он.  
— Акааши, ты снимаешь секс видео! С чего мне быть против фото.  
— Не хотел, чтобы вас удивил неожиданный звук, — поясняет Акааши. — Я хочу отправить это вашему брату. Ну, знаете, пусть у него будут спойлеры.

Ацуму смеется, уткнувшись лицом в постель и думает, насколько рад Осаму будет получить фото его задницы, расписанной синяками.  
Вообще-то, должен быть очень рад.

Бокуто возвращается с водой, помогает Ацуму напиться.  
— Порядок?  
Ацуму не отвечает, а прижимается к его губам своими — Бокуто понятливо приоткрывает рот, давая доступ языку и ухает в поцелуй что-то довольное.

— Ну вот, а вы боялись, — вставляет Акааши, разрушая их романтический момент.  
— Ничего я не боялся! — в один голос откликаются Ацуму и Бокуто.

— Это он мне, — обращаясь к Бокуто, говорит Ацуму, — ты-то чего боялся?  
Тот как-то неловко всплескивает руками, тянется к затылку, а потом прячет лицо в ладонях. Ацуму выгибает бровь, развеселенный, и ждет, пока Бокуто не признается:  
— Что я не справлюсь или тебе не понравится. Я хорошо знаю только что мне делать с Акааши.

— Хей, — привлекает тот их внимание, — вы молодцы, ясно? Оба. — Акааши говорит это совершенно искренне, не прячась за отстраненным выражением лица. И повторяет ранее звучавший вопрос: — Все в порядке?

Ацуму тянется всем телом, попутно отмечая, как жадно его разглядывает Бокуто, и подтверждает:  
— Все супер. Только вот трахаться хочется, сил нет.

Акааши окончательно расслабляется — и закатывает глаза.  
— Как всегда никакого терпения. Сейчас все будет.

Достаточно нескольких коротких взглядов в сторону Бокуто, чтобы тот пришёл в движение — поднявшись на ноги, он избавляется от штанов, и Ацуму второй раз за день хочет присвистнуть, выражая свое восхищение.  
У Бокуто большой член. То есть — реально большой член.

— Интересно, почему я не знал, что ты такой здоровый? — размышляет вслух Ацуму.  
Бокуто пожимает плечами:  
— Не знаю, ты ж на меня пялился.  
— О, ну ты ж не со стояком по раздевалке ходил, в принципе понятно!

Вежливое покашливание Акааши прерывает этот увлекательный диалог.

— На спину, Ацуму-сан.

Ацуму укладывается, как ему велят, сразу раздвигая ноги, и старается всеми путями избегать лишнего трения измученной кожи с постельным бельем. Бокуто передает Акааши смазку, и тот, распределив ее по пальцам, круговыми движениями невесомо обводит вход Ацуму.

Акааши проникает внутрь скорее дразня, всего на одну фалангу — хотя он не может не чувствовать, что Ацуму достаточно растянут, чтобы принять гораздо больше. Он, в конце концов, готовился.

И все же — Акааши и сам не настроен медлить. Он проталкивает палец до конца, тянет обратно, и тут же добавляет второй, погружаясь до костяшек. Чуть согнув их внутри, большим он мягко касается кольца мыщц, разминает складки, добавляет больше смазки.  
К Акааши присоединяется Бокуто — и они целуются перед лицом Ацуму, асинхронно двигая четырьмя пальцами внутри него.

Ацуму кажется, что он может кончить в любой момент — вот так, просто глядя на них. Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, он зовет Акааши.  
— А знаешь, — срываясь на выдохе, произносит Ацуму, — я мог бы догадаться.  
— И о чем же? — поддерживает разговор Акааши, не прерывая своих действий.  
— О том, что у Бокуто настолько хороший размер. Ты же приезжал несколько раз сразу от него. Такой растянутый…

Бокуто сдерживает смешок, а Акааши изгибает бровь, свободной рукой сжимая мошонку Ацуму в горсти. Это очень, очень кстати, потому что ещё немного — и Ацуму точно придёт к финишу, так и не заполучив замечательный член Бокуто в себя.

— Вы хотите сказать, — елейно тянет Акааши, — что что-то было не так?

Даже если бы Ацуму рискнул — он бы не стал, но даже если — подшутить и ляпнуть какую-то глупость, то сейчас, очевидно, был не самый подходящий для этого момент. Не стоит шутить с тем, кто в буквальном смысле держит тебя за яйца.

— Ну что ты, Акааши, — с улыбкой спешит заверить его Ацуму, — ты идеальный, разве в тебе может быть хоть что-то не так?

Акааши слишком умен, чтобы вестись на лесть, но Ацуму не врет — он ведь и правда считает его идеальным.

— Вот и хорошо, — реагирует первым Бокуто. — А давайте уже трахаться? Вроде нормально растянули, да, Акааши?

Акааши на секунду прикрывает глаза, вытаскивает пальцы из Ацуму, утирая смазку прямо о простынь и, вздыхая, спрашивает, обращаясь к потолку:  
— Почему меня окружают такие люди?

Бокуто, ни капельки не обидевшись, целует его в плечо и отвечает — вместо того, к чему там взывает Акааши:  
— Ты сам нас выбираешь! Так что терпи.

Ацуму не спешит сдвигать ноги, но Акааши легонько толкает его в бок.  
— Двигайтесь. Сюда ляжет Бокуто.

Ацуму не понимает, но слушается.  
Когда Бокуто устраивается на спине, Акааши очень грациозно перекидывает ногу через его грудь, оказываясь лицом к Ацуму, и опускается, расставив колени по обе стороны от тела Бокуто.  
Тот обхватывает руками ягодицы Акааши, разводит их, послушно замирая, когда ему велят подождать.

Акааши наклоняется к члену Бокуто, и, глядя Ацуму в глаза, лижет головку, вырывая у Бокуто тихий скулеж, прослеживает кончиком языка крупную выступающую вену. Используя смазку, он несколько раз проводит рукой по все длине, а после указывает на член растерянному Ацуму и предлагает:  
— Прошу, присаживайтесь. Не стоит стоять, вы же в гостях.  
— Ты такой ужасный, — скалится Ацуму, прежде чем принять это уникальное приглашение.

Ацуму седлает бедра Бокуто, стараясь устроится удобнее, и, придерживая его член, медленно направляет в себя. Мышцы приятно тянет, долгожданное чувство наполненности вызывает несдержанный стон. Бокуто успевает толкнуться сам, входя в Ацуму почти на всю длину, прежде чем Акааши его останавливает.

— Не расслабляйтесь, Ацуму-сан. Если хотите кончить — извольте потрудиться. Бокуто-сан, а вы, пожалуйста, сосредоточитесь на мне.

Ацуму облокачивается на руки, к которым все еще не вернулась полная работоспособность — так, на всякий случай, — ощущая под пальцами рельеф напряженных мышц Бокуто. Им определенно нужно еще время вместе — много времени, чтобы Ацуму мог посвятить его изучению тела Бокуто.  
Ведь Бокуто — объективно горячий мужик, да и субъективно — тоже. Он заслуживает того, чтобы его изучили.

Ацуму берет неторопливый темп, раскачивается на члене, почти лениво приподнимается, чтобы после так же неспешно опуститься до самого основания. Удовольствие плещется во всем теле, достаточное, чтобы перекрыть собой все остальное, и Ацуму знает — стоит ему прикоснуться к себе сейчас или начать трахать себя членом Бокуто быстрее — и он точно кончит в ту же минуту.  
Но, после всего, Ацуму готов потерпеть еще немного. Тем более, что его никто не торопит и не мешает упиваться этим моментом.

Еще Ацуму может смотреть на Акааши.  
Тот осторожно и медленно — еще медленнее, чем он сам — покачивается на лице у Бокуто, плавно двигая бедрами. Это красиво уже само по себе, но стоит заглянуть Акааши в лицо, чтобы понаблюдать, как медленно краснеют его скулы и щеки, как он скользит языком по пересохшим губам — и Ацуму пропадает, в который раз.

Он будто купил билет на 5D фильм — в самую что ни на есть вип-зону: помимо визуальных и тактильных составляющих, у есть еще и звуки.   
Хлюпает смазка в его заднице, хлюпает слюна Бокуто в заднице Акааши.  
И сам Акааши издает прекрасные, донельзя развратные стоны — свои Ацуму даже не улавливает, сосредоточенный на том, что его окружает.

Скоро у Акааши слабеют колени — он практически падает на Бокуто, и тот только перехватывает крепче, не давая отстраниться. Теперь Акааши уже не стонет — а только заполошно шепчет, зовет Бокуто по имени, или совсем закрывает рот, рвано дыша носом. Он пытается приподняться, но эти попытки не имеют успеха — до тех пор, пока Акааши не собирает себя и из последних сил не вскрикивает, царапая живот Бокуто:  
— Погоди, Котаро!

Бокуто тормозит, дает Акааши возможность слезть с него, при этом поддерживая, чтобы не получить по носу или вроде того. Спрашивает с легкой тревогой:  
— Что, что такое?

Акааши гладит его по волосам и ободряюще улыбается.  
— Все хорошо. Но нужно поменяться.

Мнением Ацуму по прежнему никто не интересуется — и в этом есть своя прелесть.

Его ставят на четвереньки, и на этот раз Бокуто двигается в нем сам, сразу набирая приличную скорость.  
Акааши же пользуется ртом Ацуму — сперва толкается только головкой, скользит ею по губам, пачкая их своей смазкой. Но никакого терпения, кажется, не остается — и Акааши, схватив Ацуму за затылок, вставляет член сразу на всю длину.

У Ацуму сейчас — всего три миссии, каждую из которых пока кажется сделать выполнимой.  
Первая: спрятать зубы.  
Вторая: расслабить горло.  
И третья, пожалуй, самая важная: удержаться на своих многострадальных руках, не упав лицом в постель. Акааши это точно не обрадует.

Все же справляясь с ними, Ацуму уже не знает, что нужно ему самому — у него текут слезы и слюна, воздуха не хватает, ягодицы окатывает остаточной болью в те моменты, когда Бокуто, окончательно переставая сдерживать силу, пытается достать своим членом как можно глубже, и притирается к Ацуму, кожа к коже.

И когда кажется, что это конец — перегрузка, больше просто невозможно — Бокуто обхватывает его член ладонью, и дрочит в такт своим бешенным толчкам.

Ацуму кончает, с громким, вымученным стоном — Акааши как раз достаёт свой член у него изо рта, а сам заканчивает рукой, изливаясь Ацуму на лицо.  
Бокуто же вытирает ладонь, испачканную в сперме Ацуму, прямо о его же задницу, и, схватив за бока — боги, Ацуму будет весь, просто весь в ужасных синяках — несколько раз натягивает его на себя, кончая внутрь.

Ацуму валится без сил — он и подумать не мог, что этот секс отнимет у него все возможные ресурсы. Он вроде слышит, что Бокуто с Акааши переговариваются; потом — что его вроде вытирают от спермы и смазки влажным полотенцем. Это прекрасно, так как идти в душ Ацуму не планирует еще примерно миллион лет — именно столько времени он закладывает на свое полное восстановление.

Но даже после этого от него не отстают — Бокуто снова вынуждает его приподняться, чтобы дать попить — в этот раз приносит уже не воду, а теплый чай.

— Ребят, спасибо, конечно, за заботу. Но вы бы не могли от меня отъебаться? На чуть-чуть? — просит Ацуму, прячась под одеяло с головой.

Акааши отвечает, поглаживая его бок :  
— Отдыхайте, Ацуму-сан. Мы будем тут, рядышком.

И действительно — меньше чем через минуту кровать рядом прогибается сильнее, слышится кряхтение Бокуто, а потом влажные звуки поцелуев.

Вот теперь можно и отдохнуть.


	3. Осаму

— Сюрприз, — шепчет Акааши на ухо Осаму, когда запускает на установленном перед ним ноутбуке видео.

Сюрпризы у Акааши, мягко говоря, неоднозначные.  
То, что Осаму видит на экране, ему нравится, а вот тот факт, что он привязан к стулу, а его член и мошонка перетянуты хитрыми ремешками — не очень, хотя он и согласился на это добровольно.

— Я подумал, что вам будет интересно посмотреть, что Бокуто делал с Ацуму.  
— Только Бокуто? — удивляется Осаму. — Неужели ты просто стоял в стороне?  
— Конечно, нет, — отвечает Акааши. — Я сидел.

Осаму смеется и сообщает:  
— Фото мне понравилось, кстати. У Бокуто крепкая рука.  
— Могу и вам встречу организовать. Бокуто-сан действительно хорош.

Осаму пожимает плечами.  
— Почему бы и нет. Но сначала послушаю рассказ Цуму.  
— Умно. Впрочем, довольно разговоров, — говорит Акааши и опускается перед Осаму на колени. — Вы помните правила?  
— С тобой забудешь, — бормочет Осаму и резко замолкает, когда Акааши надевается ртом на его член.

Если бы Осаму пришлось выбирать, куда Акааши трахать приятнее, он вряд ли бы смог. Но прямо сейчас, в эту минуту, Осаму больше всего на свете обожает его рот.  
Акааши берет прямо до горла, насаживаясь потихоньку, а потом, отстраняясь и давая Осаму время на передышку, лижет по всей длине, коротко прикасаясь языком.

Осаму живет лучшую жизнь. Он может смотреть на то, как Бокуто порет его брата — связанного, беспомощного в этот момент, лишенного возможности быть невыносимой занозой в заднице. Это зрелище доставляет точно такое же ощутимое удовольствие, как и прямая стимуляция его члена.  
Сладкая нега разливается по всему телу, наполняя, забирая лишние мысли и посторонние ощущения. Осаму полностью отдается ей, напрочь забывая о том, что велел ему делать Акааши.

Это имеет последствия.

Рот Акааши исчезает с члена за мгновение до того, как Осаму готов кончить — даже с учетом всех сдерживающих факторов, он не способен терпеть больше. Осаму разочарованно стонет, пытается податься пахом вперед, а в следующую секунду его яйца обжигает ударом — Акааши, не сдерживая силы, шлепает его по тугой, готовой взорваться мошонке, а потом сжимает ее в ладони, оттягивая.  
Хныканье Осаму смешивает со скулежом Ацуму на видео; он бьется на стуле, пытается уйти от этой боли, но веревки не дают ему никакой возможности маневрировать, а Акааши держит его крепко и совершенно безжалостно.

— Осаму-сан, вы пытались меня обмануть? — жестко спрашивает он.

Конечно же. Осаму должен был говорить Акааши о том, когда он близко. Но вид вздрагивающего, распластанного на коленях Бокуто Ацуму, все те звуки, что он издает, теснота и жар восхитительного рта Акааши лишают Осаму какой-либо разумности.

— И это ваша благодарность за все, что я делаю? — продолжает наседать Акааши, все же слегла ослабив хватку. — Что ж, будет по вашему.

Осаму успевает подумать, что ему не светит ничего хорошего, и тут же получает этому подтверждение.  
Акааши снова насаживается ртом на его член, умудряясь одной рукой расстегнуть тот ремешок, что в основании. Он берет неглубоко, зато с усердием втягивает щеки и помогает рукой, двигая ею по свободной длине.

Отрезвившая было боль забывается.  
Взгляд Осаму мечется между видео и темными блестящими глазами Акааши, и всего этого достаточно для того, чтобы Осаму кончил меньше, чем за минуту.

Насладиться удовольствием не выходит.  
Акааши не перестает сосать, сглатывая сперму, и ощущений становится слишком много.  
Осаму взмаливается:  
— Прошу, хватит!  
И Акааши, как ни странно, останавливается. Он выпускает член изо рта и говорит:  
— Разве это не то, чего к чему вы так стремились? Я даю вам то, что вы хотите, а вы снова ведете себя так ужасно неблагодарно.

После этого Акааши снова ловко возвращает ремешок на основание члена, а пальцы сцепляет кольцом под головкой. Раскрытую ладонь он кладет сверху и интенсивно трет — быстро подсыхающая слюна нисколько не помогает облегчить этот процесс для Осаму, и только тот факт, что у Акааши не грубые руки, помогает не взвыть в голос.

Но прикосновения к нежной коже, ставшей такой чувствительной после оргазма, все равно мучительны. Осаму напрягается, дергается, из-за чего узлы врезаются в кожу, напоминая о его положении. Осаму почти кричит, но Акааши не впечатляют его страдания — наоборот, замедлившись было, он начинает двигать ладонью с большим усилием.

Когда Осаму кажется, что он не вынесет больше ни секунды, Акааши убирает руки — но, стоит лишь сделать вздох, как Осаму давится им, потому что снова получает хлесткий шлепок по яйцам.

Дыхание удается выровнять.  
Когда в голове немного проясняется, Осаму отмечает, что Акааши поставил видео на паузу — ставшую оглушающей тишину нарушает только поскрипывание стула, на котором Осаму неосознанно ерзает. Он весь взмок, подмышки и спину начинает немного холодить — а ведь они только начали, сложно даже представить, что будет дальше.

— Ничего не хотите сказать, Осаму-сан?

В голову приходят только два слова.

— Спасибо. — И следом: — Прости.

Акааши садится на него верхом, закидывая руки на плечи; ткань его брюк проезжается по члену, но Осаму только морщится, более ничем не выражая недовольство.  
Акааши прижимается своими губами к его и увлекает в мягкий, чувственный поцелуй. Он поглаживает выбритый затылок Осаму, пропускает более длинные пряди между пальцев, легонько массирует кожу головы.

Осаму удивляет, что, по мнению Акааши, он заслужил хоть каплю этой нежности. Но он рад ей — по-настоящему рад, ведь это значит, что Акааши принял его извинение.

— Осаму-сан, — произносит Акааши после поцелуя, — это не тот случай, когда правила созданы для того, чтобы их нарушать.  
— Я знаю, Акааши, я знаю, — пытается оправдаться Осаму. — Я просто…  
— Я мало делаю для вас?  
— Нет! Это не потому! Я буду… Я постараюсь в этот раз.

Акааши смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом, но потом все же позволяет себе легкую улыбку.

— Договорились.

Акааши слезает с коленей Осаму, снова запускает видео. Ацуму на экране, вытянутый струной, глотает крик, а Бокуто ведет рукой между его ног, вынуждая хоть немного развести их.

Осаму не способен отвести взгляда от того, как ходят мышцы под кожей Ацуму, как его тело реагирует на причиняемую боль — это так завораживает, что невозможно не жалеть о своем отсутствии в той комнате.

Покрытая смазкой ладонь Акааши обнимает член.  
Осаму глубоко вдыхает, шумно втягивая носом воздух и старается расслабиться. Это весьма сложно — тело и разум пытаются синхронизироваться, быть на одной волне, но Осаму нельзя отпускать мысли, ему нужно оставаться в сознании, чтобы больше не разочаровывать Акааши.

Тот чередует быстрые и медленные движения; то усиливает нажим, стискивая член почти до боли, то касается совсем невесомо, вынуждая тянуться за его движениями. Его вторая рука занята мошонкой — он гладит ее кончиками пальцев, обводит ими яйца, иногда легко царапая тупыми короткими ногтями.

Этот коктейль из ощущений совершенно лишает воли. Но ни о каком расслаблении речи быть и не может — Осаму бездумно сжимает зубы, сводит лопатки, рефлекторно напрягает пресс. Зато в этот раз он не пропускает нужный момент.  
Поджимая пальцы на ногах, он хрипло стонет:  
— Близко!  
И Акааши убирает руку, несильно щелкая под головкой напоследок.

Плечи Осаму бессильно повисают, ослабляя натяжение веревок. Акааши гладит его по внутренней стороне бёдер, успокаивая.

Через минуту они продолжают.  
Осаму останавливает Акааши ещё несколько раз, прежде чем тот позволяет ему кончить — это совпадает с тем моментом, когда Ацуму на видео сообщает, что примет еще одиннадцать ударов.

— Ваш брат думал о вас, Осаму-сан, — шепчет Акааши, не прекращая скользить рукой по его члену, — очень мило, вам не кажется?

Осаму не кажется — Осаму вообще ничего не кажется сейчас. Он кончает, приподнимаясь, насколько может, на стуле и скулит, даже не открывая рта. На этот раз Акааши не мучает и не издевается — не трогает член, пока Осаму переживает оргазм, только массирует яйца, продлевая приятный момент.

Осаму приоткрывает сжатые веки, чтобы увидеть, как Ацуму взвивается на коленях Бокуто, а тот, почти не прилагая усилий, жестко давит сверху, усмиряя. Осаму нравится то, что он видит, и по телу прокатывается волна остаточного удовольствия.

— Вы запачкались, Осаму-сан, — констатирует очевидное Акааши. — Я помогу убрать за то, что вы были послушным.

Осаму не успевает сказать слова благодарности, прежде чем Акааши велит:  
— Высуньте язык.

Осаму слушается и ждет.  
Акааши слизывает сперму со ствола члена, проходится языком ниже, собирая натекшую в основании лужицу. Встав на ноги, он наклоняется к лицу Осаму, давит двумя пальцами на язык, вынуждая раскрыть челюсти шире, и сплевывает густую сперму вперемешку со слюной прямо в рот.

Стоит Акааши убрать пальцы, Осаму изгибает язык так, чтобы ничего не вытекло — иначе к чему все старания — и сглатывает.

— Спасибо за помощь, — не забывает сказать он.

Акааши треплет его по щеке и произносит довольно:  
— Вы были молодцом.

А потом все повторяется.  
Осаму теперь с трудом улавливает происходящее на видео — его точно придется пересматривать. В таких условиях следить за событиями — задача для сверхлюдей. А Осаму простой, обычный, и прямо сейчас — невероятно слабый человек — потому что Акааши доводит его до грани и разрешает кончить ещё один раз.

Из-за ремешков эрекция не опадает даже после этого. Член стоит, болезненно-твёрдый, ярко красный от прилившей крови.  
Акааши жестко проводит по нему несколько раз — Осаму хочется завыть от того, насколько обострена сейчас вся его чувствительность.

— Осаму-сан, — зовет его Акааши, переставая испытывать на прочность. — Сейчас я сниму ремешки. И развяжу вам руки.

Не успевает Осаму обрадоваться, что его отпустят, как Акааши добавляет:  
— Последний раз сами.

Осаму непонимающе мотает головой и глупо спрашивает:  
— Сам что?  
— Сами должны кончить. Без моей помощи.

Осаму одновременно обжигает и окатывает холодом изнутри.  
— Я не смогу больше, — жалобно тянет он. — Пожалуйста, я больше не смогу.

Акааши вздыхает, выпускает из рук веревки, которые еще не успел развязать и пытается урезонить:  
— Не заставляйте меня доказывать, что можете. Иначе придется делать это не один, а два раза.

Два раза у Осаму точно не выйдет — он скорее потеряет сознание от перегруза.

Осаму судорожно выдыхает, всхлипывая — ему уже все равно, о гордости он забыл уже после первого оргазма. Он соглашается, почти стуча зубами от нервного напряжения:  
— Хорошо, я… Я сам, да. Я постараюсь.

Акааши хвалит его, и вновь приходит в движение — распутывает руки, разминая и оглаживая уставшие запястья, аккуратно, стараясь не задевать кожу, стягивает, как и обещал, ремешки.

Вылив на ладонь Осаму немного смазки, Акааши устраивается у него между ног, усаживаясь на пятки, и велит:  
— Давайте. Всего один раз.

Осаму берется за член с опаской. Инстинкты ревут внутри, посылая сигналы в мозг — и рука почти перестает слушаться. Человек не обязан причинять себе боль, если только не находится в критической ситуации. Разум просто не понимает, что неудовлетворенный и не получивший то, что хотел, Акааши — это и есть самая что ни на есть критическая ситуация.

Осаму осторожно скользит по длине, и, убедившись, что выдержит, немного усиливает нажим. Его движения медленные, он старается сосредоточиться на приятных ощущениях, давая возбуждению наполнить себя. Ему кажется, что все не так уж плохо, что это не самое сложное задание, но тут Акааши подает голос:  
— До конца видео всего несколько минут. Я хочу, чтобы вы кончили до его завершения.  
— Я не смогу, — шепчет Осаму в отчаянии, — это невозможно, нет…

Он не перестает двигать рукой, пытается ухватиться за оргазм, но он все не наступает, и Осаму действительно пугает это.

— Сможете. Ускорьтесь, и тогда сможете.

Осаму слушается — у него просто нет другого выбора, он даже не в состоянии сделать как-то иначе, чем говорит Акааши.

Запястье сводит судорогой, и Осаму дергается из-за очередного болезненного ощущения. Он не замечает, что по его щекам текут слезы, а грудь ходит ходуном — Осаму крайне близок к тому, чтобы разрыдаться — примерно так же близок, как и к оргазму.

И все же ему удается.  
Мозг вылавливает последний, финальный стон Ацуму на видео — и это подталкивает Осаму к краю.

Спермы почти нет. Осаму тихо стонет и бессильно откидывается на стуле. Кажется, что все мышцы и кости перекрутило, а потом вернуло обратно — он чувствует себя размякшим, обдолбанным и совершенно уставшим. Но, вроде как, счастливым.

Акааши целует его в коленку.  
— Осаму-сан, вы замечательный. Вы так постарались, я горжусь вами.

Давая Осаму несколько минут передышки, Акааши избавляется от обвязки на ногах, а после тянет за собой, укладывая на кровать. Он обтирает тело Осаму мягким мокрым полотенцем, с особой осторожностью проводя по члену, дает напиться и собирается отойти.  
Осаму спохватывается:  
— Акааши, а ты? Как тебе помочь?

Акааши берет его за руку и тянет к своему паху — Осаму думает, что это вполне очевидная просьба, но нащупывает вовсе не стояк, а теплую влажную ткань брюк. Осаму пораженно застывает и смотрит на Акааши в упор. 

Возможно, кто угодно бы смутился в такой ситуации. Кто угодно, но не Акааши.  
Он поднимает руку Осаму выше, целует каждый палец и произносит вкрадчиво, не отводя взгляда:  
— Я же сказал, что вы отлично справились.

У Осаму совершенно нет сил. Но он все же наскребает совсем немного, чтобы затащить Акааши себе под бок.

— Пустите, мне нужно в душ, — упирается тот.  
— Не-а. Потерпишь. Заслужил я обнимашек или нет?

Акааши перестает дергаться, расслабляется и уютно вытягивается вдоль тела Осаму.  
— Заслужили, конечно же. Но только пять минут.  
— Ага. Пять минут, — лживо соглашается Осаму, прикрывая глаза.

Сейчас снова можно обманывать Акааши — в ближайшее время ему за это точно не светит никаких наказаний.


End file.
